The ghost within me
by QueenTomlinson
Summary: Logan's parents have always been the laughing stock of the community for believing in ghost and trying to catch the supernatural, but after a bad idea from his friend Kendall, Logan becomes one.
1. Never listen to Kendall's idea's

**A/N: Well hello there loves (: Don't worry I'll still be writing with my confession, but I decided to write this. Don't worry this story is in third person, I've gotten used to writing in that now. Well I little summary, this story is kinda like Danny Phantom (lord knows how much I love him) and it's a Cargan and Kames but mostly Cargan (AH, MY SECONED SHIP FINALLY GETS THE LIME LIGHT) So as you can Tell, Logan is Danny. (I swear if they ever make a live action Danny Phantom movie, Logan would be the perfect Logan, m'kay) So thank you bearing with me! And enjoy. I don't own Big time rush or Danny Phantom.**

"What if I get killed?"

"In a ghost portal? No likely"

"_Ghost portal_….GHOST PORTAL it's full of the living dead!"

"Technically they're not living…."

"Stay out of this James!" The blonde hissed out at the brunette wearing glasses. James scoffed shaking his head. "It's a ghost portal, they're not living, and they just can't cross over." James always had to be right; he was the smart one out of the three. The blonde rolled his green eyes with a groan. He stepped over to the shorter raven haired boy placing a hand on his tease shoulder. "Look, Logan your parents built this to learn more about ghost, lord knows they're insane….no offense, but c'mon! think of all the amazing stuff beyond that portal."

This time it was the Brunette rolling his eyes at his friend's comment, He swore he'd stop hanging out with them but he could never get away. Yet he still put up they're ridicules, actions and thoughts every single day for Sixteen years. "Kendall….What if Logan gets hurt? Ever thought of that? Hm?"

Kendall never thought of the consequences, he never thought of anything really other than the fun aspect of his ideas. But what if a ghost slashed Logan's face? That wouldn't happen ghosts aren't wolverine. Kendall's pushes his blonde locks out of his hair raising an eyebrow at James. "James, Ghost aren't going to kill him? Okay? Okay!" He said his voice going up in an octave, It only did that when he was nervous or embarrassed. James sighed in defeat not wanting argue with his friend, Kendall smiled proudly getting the jumpsuit hanging on a hook by the portal entrance, he handed it to Logan. Logan's brown widened in wonder. "You want me to wear this? Really?"

Kendall nodded fixing his _Sleeping with sirens_ shirt. "You want to be safe, and it might shut James up" The brunette was too busy worrying to care about Kendall's remark, Bastard. Logan furrowed his eyebrows together looking back up the blonde, "But it has my father's face on it….I'll be the laughing stock of the ghost zone." Kendall groaned in impatience, He was getting irritated with both of them; he wanted Logan to get in the god damn portal _**now**_. He ripped off Logan's fathers face and threw on the ground, he looked back at the older boy squinting. "Better?"

"Much" Logan said with a cocky grin, he slipped on the Suit slowly, it stretched and fitted his body awkwardly. He let out a soft sigh walking over to the entrance, it was dark and there was a slight draft. Logan thought the who area was eerie, He thought the whole idea was eerie in general. He only agreed to go in this portal so Kendall would help him with his 'boy problems' problems that involved him having the biggest crush on a guy who has no idea he's even there. The raven haired boy ran his hand across the Metal wall, shivering at its cold metallic surface. Was too intrigued with what laid a head that he wasn't watching where his hands were going.

_Click_

The tunnel flashed green; Logan looked around what the hell had he pressed? He lifted his had quickly his eyes widening.

_On_

The button read, the damn portal wasn't even on! His heart was beating fast in his chest, he felt his legs grow heavy but he had to get out of there the green mysterious light was catching up to him, He tripped over his feet falling onto the ground with a loud 'thud' he looked up wincing at the pain, what did he land on? It hurt like hell. Kendall and James were staring at him with wide eyes, to shock to even move. "Turn it off!" Logan yelled out, the brunette pushed his blonde friend out of the way to the portal's control panel trying to find an off switch, no luck.

"There's no off switch! Kendall get him out of there!" Again one of Kendall's many hair-brained ideas' got Logan into big time trouble. Kendall stumble over to the entrance, his green eyes widening even more as the strange light covered Logan from head to toe, a blood curdling screen came from the portal. James rushed over to Kendall's side slapping his arm in anger. "This is why we shouldn't listen to guys who have their nose pierced!" James yelled at Kendall's face, his cheeks turning a shade of red. Kendall touched the stunned in his nose and pushed James out of the way. "Look you moron, an off switch!" Kendall ran over to the switch quickly turn it off, the green light disappeared in an instant, Logan groaned in pain, he felt as if his inside had been fried. James rushed over to Logan turning the boy over gently, he gasp at what he saw, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. His normally dark brown raven color hair was white as snow.

"L-Logan?" he stuttered out unsure if the boy in front of him was in fact Logan. The now white haired boy's eyes flutter open reviling glowing green eyes, even brighter than Kendall's.

"James?" he said in a raspy voice, his squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around, Kendall had made his way to them and was now towering over the two. "Your hair"

"What?"

"And your eyes…"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows again in confusion, what was wrong with his hair and eyes? Was his hair fried or something? He'd bet a thousand dollars it was. He sat up grabbing his head, it was throbbing. "Do you have a mirror?"

"I don't think-"

"Just give me a fucking mirror!" Logan said cutting off the Brunette. James sighed taking out his cellphone, Logan looked his reflection and gasped dropping the phone.

"What happened to me?"


	2. This can't be logic, can it?

**A/N: AH REVEIWS! Don't worry I'll update with my confession soon! But thank you guys for the reviews on this one! Means a lot :} So gonna answer reviews here~ ****Hariken Hero****: Thank you so much! He dose fit the physical features nicely :) I always rage on about it, hehe. ****Logan Henderson is mine****: UPDATING AS WE SPEAK, M'DEAR. ****Artic-Fox 14****: yes, yes it is. So keep reviewing and stay tuned, with my confession is gonna get gr8.**

It was official; Logan Mitchell has been turned into something. And as always Kendall's plan went horribly wrong. Logan was confused as hell, he did know where he was which was good, if he didn't James would've gone even more crazy. Oh, but the white haired boy didn't know what the happened, all he could remember was falling down, hitting the floor hard and a green flashing light that burned like a candle being touched to flesh. And that hurts like _hell_. "Are you okay? Are you hurt! HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP!" James frantically asked the boy in front of him, Logan squinted groaning in pain and at James, um does he look okay? He fell and now his whole body feels as if he's been burned _alive_. "No, Yes and none you're being too much of a spazz" Kendall chuckle causing James to shoot him a death glare. "Shut up! If it wasn't for your idea to walk into the portal he wouldn't look like this!" James hissed out irritated with the blonde, Kendall rolled his eyes. "Hey, I never said nothing would go wrong-"

"I swear _nothing_ will go wrong it's just a worn out portal your parent's machines _never _work!" The brunette said trying to mimic Kendall's voice. This made the blonde more irritated at James. "How was I supposed to know this one would actually work! Logan back me up on this man!...Logan?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows together looking for the older boy; he seemed to have vanished out of nowhere. James gave Kendall a suspicious look; he shrugged his shoulder returning his attention to Logan….But Logan wasn't in front of him. James shot up looking around also. "Logan!" James yelled out. This just didn't add up people can't vanish out of thin air! James wouldn't believe it, he can't it's just not plain logic, Logan cannot be a ghost. "Logan!" James called ot once more into the empty tunnel.

"_I'm right in front of you_"

James jumped into Kendall's arms the blonde boy shocked, holding onto the scared brunette. Now James believes his friend could possibly be a ghost. "Dude, seriously?" Kendall asked annoyed, James blushed setting his feet on the ground. "Sorry…" Kendall gave the brunette a soft smile, He reached out to wear Logan was making sure he was still there, he herd a soft 'ow' and in an instant Logan reappeared causing the blonde and brunette boy to jump back. "What the fuck?"

Logan had a huge smile on his face, like a little kid in a candy store would have, he couldn't believe it! This can't be reality, can it? He's a ghost! Wait….Oh crap.

"How did this happen?" James asked looking at the boy as if he was going to disappear again.

"I don't know…" Logan said softly trying to process the event in his mind. The light. His eyes widened as a thought popped into his mind. "When I turned on the portal!" The white haired boy exclaimed pointing to the 'on' switch. "You mean this?" Kendall said his hand approaching the switch, Logan slapped his hand away. The blonde boy scowled at his friend rubbing his hand. "Ya' could've just said a simple no!"

Logan rolled his now glowing green eyes. "The switch, when my hand hit it, it caused a light to appear and when the light hit me it burn and I could feel….I could feel something inside me…" James fixed his glasses biting his lip worried. "Something inside you…?" Logan nodded in response, he didn't know how to explain the feeling all he knew was is that his DNA wasn't the same anymore.

"Can you change back? Y'know your parents are going to kill you if they see a ghost" Kendall said referring to Logan's ghost hunting (and most likely lunatic) parents. Logan shrugged his shoulders. How did he turn back? Did he say something like "ghost off?" or if he thought real hard would he change? Logan shut his eyes tight clenching his fist, he focused all his energy on changing back to human, Kendall and James watched their friend closing as his hair went back to hit's normal dark brown shade. As Logan's eyes flutter open reviling the same light brown orbs, a wave of relief came over the two. Logan picked up James' cellphone once again examining his reflection. "It worked…." Kendall shook his head pointing to Logan's other hand, which was now invisible, Logan quickly turned it back visible sighing. Okay he had a lot of work to do trying to control his new so called 'powers'.


End file.
